


awkward

by ruined



Series: word prompts #2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Their first time isn't perfect.





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship this???

Their first time isn't perfect. 

Stiles is awkward, but eager. He holds her with too tight hands, no doubt something Malia liked, but is just the wrong side of painful for her. 

What he lacks in finesse, though, he makes up with enthusiasm. He eats her out, filthy and sloppy. Tongue moving over her like he'll never get to again, like he's starving and she's his favourite meal. It's good. Enough to get her wet and writhing for him, but she has to direct him when she wants to come. Tell him to roll his tongue against her clit, curl two fingers inside her. He finds her G-Spot on his own, and she makes a mental note to reward him later. 

But when she does come, she comes hard. The face she makes probably isn't attractive, and she gasps a little too loud as she gushes, but she doesn't care, rides her high, vaguely aware of Stiles sucking a bruise on her thigh she'll pretend to hate.

When she catches her breath. 


End file.
